Separation Isn't Forever
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Makoto gets accepted to the University of his choice, but that would mean he would have to leave Haruka who would go to his own school. What Does Haruka decide to do? Will he follow Makoto? Someone requested this from a competition type deal. HaruxMako


Haruka reached over to grasp the paper that was a little out of his reach. Makoto only smiled slightly and helped Haruka. Haruka gripped it with both hands and looked over the words carefully. His legs were propped up on the bed, his back against the wall. Makoto crossed his arms and glanced at Haruk'a facial expression carefully, though, there wasn't too much that he would expression his face. He could only guess what the man was feeling. Makoto judged how his eyes were flickering and the occasional widening of eyes before going to its normal placid expression. After reaching the last line, Haruka closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Southern Tokyo University." Haruka stated the university, "Are you planning to go?"

Makoto smile and nodded before saying, "Yes. They offer a good program to help me become what I want to become–a professor in literature." Haruka always knew that his friend was good in English, even at the times where Makoto was asked to speak in the English language.

Haruka knew that the college will be fortunate to have Makoto as an incoming freshman. As for himself, Haruka didn't really need to worry about a college yet. As a matter of fact, instead of Haruka searching for colleges, the colleges searched for him and his skills. He didn't necessarily mind because they offered him scholarships as long as he kept his GPA up and continued to do swimming–the latter wasn't any struggle– he will be fine. He looked over to Makoto and felt that creeping feeling. The feeling that he wanted to ignore the best he could, but he couldn't… Haruka looked down at the paper within his hands and it suddenly felt like it weighed far too heavy to be consider normal. He dropped it within his lap and let the paper go into his lap.

Makoto raised an eyebrow before his face scrunched up in slight concern. "Haru, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Makoto asked as he stopped hunching his back over and peered closely to his childhood friend. He was curious about what has suddenly changed. He saw the littlest twitch in his eye and frowned. He knew something was wrong. He tried to narrow down what was going through his friend's mind. The troubles that were harboring deep inside Haruka's mind.

'Is he sick? Is he tired? Does he have a headache?' Makoto questioned with an endless worry, deep in his own thoughts before blinking in realization. Why didn't he think of it sooner? Makoto glanced over to his friend, his eyes softening just only slightly. The feeling that was slowly crawling up their spine as the days seem to get shorter and shorter to their eventual entry to college…

_Separation_

"Haru-chan…" Makoto started, giving his friend a supporting smile, "We will still talk once we get to into college, you know that I won't forge–"

"You don't know that." Haruka interrupted, his calm facade finally slipping as he gave Makoto a look of despair that made Makoto's heart clenched at the site, "You don't know if we will keep in contact."

"I will try my hardest to do it." Makoto insisted as his voice raised in levels to get the point across, "I promise I will write to you and–"

"I'll go to the same college as you." Haruka said. It wasn't a terrible idea, but Makoto felt that it will be his fault if Haruka does not enjoy his college experience. Makoto did not want that to happen, but he also didn't want to be selfish. That serious look in Haruka's eye made Makoto's heart sweep up with pride and thankfulness to have such a friend.

"What happens if they don't serve mackerel at my college?" Makoto teased lightly as Haruka didn't miss a beat to say, "I don't care. As long as we are together, I am fine." Makoto let out a soft chuckle and felt another burst of emotion going through his body. It felt so intense that Makoto lifted up his arm to wipe any tears that were going to form. Ever since that faithful time with the relay, Haruka has been more open and Makoto was glad. He was glad more than anything to see his friend being to express himself.

"I'm glad." Makoto started, reaching out to grasp Haruka's hand, letting out a soft squeeze. "I'm glad you feel the same way I do, but I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to be selfish. Haru, I want you to be happy as well. Not for my sake, but for yourself. Pick the college you want to go too. I will visit you no matter what. When I email you, I won't leave a single detail unheard. I will text you as well and send letters. If you have a swim meet, I won't miss a single thing. If you ask me, I will try my best to be there. I won't miss your birthday–"

"Makoto." Haruka started, a little smile appearing on his face, "I think that a little excessive…don't you think?" Makoto blinked and felt his cheeks get hot. "You might be right." Makoto replied, "But, Haru-chan, I will do all those things if you want me to do–" Haruka's eyebrow arched at the mention of that cursed '_-chan_' and gave Makoto a frown. He leaned over suddenly, invading all personal bubbles that were set. Makoto was slightly unsure of what Haruka was going to do, but kept the motherly-face on and did not move.

"Stop the _-chan_, Makoto, it's getting old." Haruka pressed his forehead against Makoto who was blushing heavily now at the physical contact. Even so, Makoto kept the eye-contact, seeing all the emotions whirring through Haruka's eyes as if it was a clear pond where you could see the bottom of the lake. Makoto only nodded as Haruka's breath fawned over Makoto's face slightly before pulling back with a satisfied look. Makoto kept his smile up and took a deep breath to try to calm his heart that was overworking itself at the moment.

"So, are you fine with you and I going to different universities?" Makoto questioned as Haruka pouted slightly and shrugged. He wasn't too sure at the moment.

"I guess, but if your college offers mackerel, then I am going there…"

"I'll support any decision you make, Haru." Makoto replied softly, giving his friend a smile that was full of happiness.


End file.
